On a beautiful afternoon, Nadia rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $8.67 each and baskets of kiwis for $9.45 each. Nadia decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of kiwis. How much did Nadia need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Nadia needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the kiwis. Price of coconuts + price of kiwis = total price. ${8}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ Nadia needs to pay $18.12.